1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for performing scheduling for a plurality of virtualized graphics processing units (GPUs) realized from a physical GPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphics processing units (GPUs) may be used to perform various computing tasks. For example, GPUs may calculate pixels to be displayed on a screen and perform animation rendering and other computationally-intensive operations, e.g., general vector calculation.
Recently, as demands for high-definition (HD) movies or games, three-dimensional (3D) video, etc. have grown, the importance of GPUs has increased. Also, GPUs have drawn much attention as devices capable of performing not only graphic processing functions but also a large amount of calculation in place of a central processing unit (CPU).
As GPUs have been developed to perform important functions as described above, techniques of realizing virtualized GPUs by applying virtualization technology to GPUs have been developed. The virtualization technology enables many operating systems (OSs) to perform work in an independent execution environment by abstracting limited hardware resources and can be established and used without being influenced by system structure or hardware.
Accordingly, methods of more effectively using a GPU or a virtualized GPU are desirable.